


A Compilation of Poems

by bluebreeze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poems, Original Works - Freeform, Other, Poetry, honestly i just want to try my hand at writing again, just poems, long poems, short poems, this is also an ideal way to maybe ask for feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebreeze/pseuds/bluebreeze
Summary: The title is as it is. I just want one place where I can put down most of my thoughts and ideas. This will also function as some sort of portfolio, I suppose. It'll honestly help me see what errors I have been making when writing. Feedback is very much welcome.
Kudos: 1





	1. nocturnal tactics of escape

oh, ray of blue light  
blind me,  
peel away my exhaustion.  
for i,  
who fear the night's lull  
must recoil and beguile my own self to feel the least of little mirths.


	2. Untitled #1

My tears are sickly constellations on your shirt  
And my sob a siren's call.  
You knew my thorns pricked your skin,  
Yet you still gave me your all.

Our bodies are haphazardly jammed together  
In this battlefield of praise,  
And when the sun rises  
Dust was the only thing that stayed.

Car taillights turned into a blur  
And the bustle of the city was my comfort.  
You were gone for quite a while.  
Was there something you had to sort?

It's been days.

I haven't been holding up that well.  
You don't talk to me the way you used to anymore.  
It all just seems so tedious...  
Furthermore-

Over the countless times, I called you,  
I could only hear this dazing tone.  
Every night I find constellations on my pillow  
All the while feeling so alone.

I'm starving for intimacy,  
Any kind of contact is good for me.  
You dare make me feel special  
Only to leave me be.

You lied...

You said i was enough.  
You said my flaws don't matter.  
That's quite funny;  
Keeping me from the truth so I won't suffer.

I hate to break it to you -  
Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the thought -  
These efforts to keep me special,  
Was only but for naught.

This puffy-eyed parasite sucked you dry  
Finally, it has slinked back to the hole it came from,  
Doggedly avoiding the light of truth  
And believing that she was the victim all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have any personal experiences that I could relate to this poem aside from the thought and fear that I may somehow become this self-seeking individual that emotionally drains the people close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second to the most recent draft I've been working on. The funny thing about this was that it was only made on a whim when I was having one of my "off" days, and I somehow needed to be dramatic for that particular night. In the end, this one turned out pretty decent for my standards and found pride in myself that I can somehow "intricately bullshit" the way I'm feeling at the moment.


End file.
